


Raitaliation

by abaranthion



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Raita punishes Hirota, but it's a hard lesson to learn when you don't know your own strength.





	Raitaliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/gifts).



Although he can handle a lot sexually, Raita finds Hirota too aggressive in bed.

Waking up in the morning after a particularly raw session, Raita rubs his sore ass and watches Hirota snoring. An idea pops into his head, and Raita ties the prop's arms together and onto the bed with some of Hirota’s clothes. Raita blindfolds him with that ever-present sweatband, sits on his chest and slaps him awake.

Hirota's panicked, waking to darkness with the pain on his face and an unseen weight on his chest. He struggles against the restraints and growls, ‘What the-?!’

Raita does his little kitty smirk, but is disappointed to realize the only person to witness his triumph can’t see it.

Hirota hears that self-satisfied sigh and calms slightly. 'Raita? Is that you? You get me out of this shit. Right. Fucking. Now!' Spittle sprays from his mouth and onto Raita's crotch.

Raita places his hand on Hirota's mouth, risking having his fingers bitten off to silence him. ‘Save that spit, big guy. You're gonna need it.'

Under his hand, Raita hears Hirota mumble, 'When I get free, I'm gonna wreck your ass, you little-'

'Ah-ah-ah,' Raita stops Hirota mid-sentence by reaching back and squeezing his balls. Hard.

Hirota gives a little squeak and his face grows pale.

Twisting his hand round, Raita leans in to Hirota's ear and whispers, 'Now. You're gonna do exactly as I tell you, aren't you?'

Hirota nods submissively and Raita snaps his teeth close to the ear. Hirota flinches, and sweat beads on his brow.

Raita removes his hand from Hirota's mouth and slides down his body, tracing his fingers around his soft pecs.

'This isn't a game,' Hirota rails.

'Oh, it is,' Raita giggles. He flicks a nipple, 'and you've lost. Now get hard.'

'I can't get hard when you're holding me like that.'

'What? Like this?' Raita squeezes again.

'Yee-ow!' Hirota's whole face contorts and he forces his arms up from the bed, straining against the bonds.

For a second Raita's worried that Hirota will get loose.

But Hirota's arms settle back onto the bed and he sighs, defeated.

The shock of Hirota's sudden movement made Raita release his balls.

He keeps working his way down the prop’s body, giving Hirota's tummy a slap and watching it jiggle.

A growl escapes Hirota's lips.

Raita finally gets down to Hirota's crotch, he digs his elbows into the big thighs and rests his head on his hands. Hirota's dick is flaccid and peeps out from a mess of pubes that have drops of dry cum from last night's fun.

Raita: 'I thought I told you to get hard.'

Hirota: 'And I told you I can't when you're hurting me, you little prick.'

Raita's amused by his anger, and isn't entirely successful in hiding it in his voice when he says, 'if you don't stop complaining, I'm gonna have to gag that loud mouth of yours.'

Silence.

'Better.' Raita grabs Hirota's dick and whips the foreskin down. He works his fingers round the lip of the head, firming his grip the more Hirota squirms, twisting his fingers like he’s unscrewing a bottle top.

'Ach! It's too much,' Hirota complains, his leg jerking and nearly knocking Raita off the bed.

Raita spreads his own legs out onto Hirota's to try and stop his struggling movements. 'Hush now or you'll get punished'

Despite Hirota’s complaints, Raita can feel the cock getting harder in his hand. He brings his other hand round to fondle Hirota's balls, moving closer to his crotch in the process. Oh fuck, fuck! The dick smells so good. Fuck!

Raita can't concentrate for a second, all he wants to do is wrap his lips round that dick and suck out every last drop of cum. But Hirota would enjoy that too much. He feels his ass twinge with pain. No, Hirota doesn't deserve Raita's nurturing mouth. He takes a final big whiff of the fuzzy balls and starts yanking at them.

Hirota moans with pleasure.

Raita: 'You like that?'

Hirota nods, 'Uh-huh.'

So Raita immediately stops tugging the balls. 'How about this?' and now he bats them with his hand like a cat playing with a ball of yarn.

'Gah! Fuck!' Hirota tenses.

'Hyeh! I think I'll keep doing that, then,' Raita flicks the plump balls in every direction he can manage. His other hand is still twisting around Hirota's glans. Raita can feel in his palm a bead of pre-cum forming at Hirota's hole.

Ah no. No lubrication to ease this. Raita dips his finger in and scoops the liquid up, then spreads it on Hirota's thigh.

Hirota yells, 'You little asshole!'

'My little asshole is red raw, you greedy giant!' Raita is vehement.

Hirota sinks into the bed, 'I- I hurt you?'

'Stop talking! This isn't about me. It's about punishing you,' he starts to rub aggressively at Hirota's hard cock, making sure to pull the foreskin down to its very limit with each down-stroke.

Hirota's head leans back and he moans again, 'Aaah! Raita. You-'

'Don't you dare cum,' Raita orders, increasing the rate of his pumping, his hand a blur of motion.

Hirota grits his teeth and his face turns purple with the strain of staving off orgasm. His breathing gets louder and louder, intermingled with moans and groans. A shiver begins at his feet and travels up to his thighs. Raita knows that shiver well. Hirota's about to cum.

Raita immediately releases Hirota's junk and leaps off the bed.

'Hunh?' Hirota squirms longingly, denied ejaculation, 'Raita? You little dick, you better get back here right now!'

Raita slaps his hand down on Hirota's forehead and pushes the blindfold off, 'What part of stop talking don't you understand?'

'Raita, please-' Hirota’s eyes are begging, and Raita notices tears forming in the corners.

Raita: 'And there you go again. We really do need to teach you a lesson. Now, open that disobedient mouth of yours right up.'

Hirota does as he's told, his lips forming a huge O through which he tries to speak, 'ike ith?'

'Big guy. Shut the fuck up,' Raita says wearily. Then he stands above Hirota and lowers himself onto his face.

Hirota's tongue reaches up to greet Raita's asshole as he settles to sit with his dick laying on Hirota's cheek.

Hirota explores Raita's asshole softly and thoroughly. He's so damn tender. It feels amazing.

Raita's head is tipped back, eyes closed. Now he makes the mistake of looking down. Into Hirota's eyes. So caring now, and determined to give Raita exactly what he wants.

'Oh, fuck!' Raita moans, and digs his hand into Hirota's hair to pull his face up into his ass. Raita grinds against the soft, wet lips, feeling Hirota inside him. For once not blindly passionate, but considerate and gentle. 'Ah! Hirota! Damn you!' He curses as he cums all over Hirota's face.

Raita unsteadily rises from Hirota and lays next to him, stroking his hand on the large pecs. 'Mmmmm, that was... refreshing.'

'All better now, little one?' Hirota asks.

'I'd say so,' Raita can't help but beam.

'Good.' There's an edge to Hirota's voice, 'cos now it's my turn.' He brings his hands up, the restraints ripping free.

Raita screams and tries to get away, but Hirota grabs his leg and drags him back. He holds him in his huge arms.

Raita tries to wriggle loose, but can’t escape the tight embrace. He stops struggling when he notices Hirota’s not moving.

He just holds him.

Raita relaxes and lays his head on Hirota’s huge chest, 'How long have you been free?'

'When you started rubbing my cock I felt them loosen. I could've gotten out at any time, but I wanted to see what you would do.'

Raita hugs him tighter and squees, 'Aww, you're such a cutie.'

Despite the compliment, Hirota looks pained and turns away, 'I... didn't mean to hurt you.'

Raita lifts Hirota’s chin up, 'I know. You just get passionate.'

'Mhmm, I do. I just want to be in you so bad!' His face starts to blush, and a look Raita knows well comes into his eyes.

Oh, fuck. He realizes: this is the problem. It's Raita. That look of Hirota’s does things to him. It's him. He can't stop himself.

He draws a hand across Hirota's face, and licks his own cum off his fingers. He whispers so quietly right into the big guy's ear, 'Fuck me, Hirota.'

He slips out of those tree trunk arms and lays on the bed face down, his ass lifted high in the air. 'Fuck me now,' he begs loudly, 'wreck me, Hirota.'

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/163407047938/all-out-raitaliation-nsfw)  
> 


End file.
